Was ist passiert?
by xKleineLadyx
Summary: Bella? Bist du es?" Geschockt sah ich sie an. Meine Bella, was war mit ihr passiert? - Edward verlässt Bella ein zweites Mal und Bella beginnt ein neues Leben. Mit einer neuen Stadt, Freunden, Beruf und mit Drogen.
1. Chapter 1

**Nachdem ich gestern eine Reportage über Drogenopfer gesehen hatte, ist mir dieser Gedanke gekommen. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja!**

**Alle Personen gehören der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bellas POV**

Nervös schaute ich meine Telefonnummernliste durch. Rief einen nach dem anderen an, versuchte es immer wieder. Doch jedes Mal die gleiche Antwort:

"Sorry Bella, heute klappt es wirklich nicht!"

Ich wurde immer nervöser, fast schon hysterisch. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Wir konnten nicht Freitag Nachmittag haben und ich wusste immer noch nicht, wo ich heute mein Zeug herbekommen würde!

Inzwischen war mir egal, was ich bekommen konnte. Pepp, Teile, Kokain, LSD...Vollkommen gleichgültig! Hauptsache ich würde etwas bekommen und zwar SCHNELL!

Immer unruhiger lief ich im Wohnzimmer hin und her, schaute immer wieder zu Tür und wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr von meinen besten Freundinnen und Mitbewohnerrinnen Lisa und Laura. Würden sie nichts bekommen, würde es heute nichts geben!

Keine Rauschmittel an einem Freitagabend!!!! Es wäre das erste Mal, seit was weiß ich für wie lange Zeit.

Normalerweise konnte man in New York City mit Geld auch alles erreichen, doch diesmal schien nichts zu helfen.

Was sollte ich nur machen? Eine Elektronikparty ohne Drogen? - Oh nein, da konnte ich auch gerade zu Hause bleiben!

Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Lippe rum, kaute mir die Fingernägel an, blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr.

KLICK

Die Tür ging endlich auf und herein kamen meine beiden Freundinnen, meine Schwestern und hoffentlich die Rettungen von meinem Abend.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen trat ich ihnen entgegen, nein stürmte ich ihnen entgegen. Keine weiter Sekunde konnte ich die Ungewissheit mehr ertragen, ich musste wissen, ob ich heute noch Spaß haben würde.

"Und??"

"Meine Güte Bells, beruhig dich! Hast du schon mal erlebt, dass wir nicht das bekommen, was wir wollen? Hast du schon mal erlebt, dass wir ein Wochenende erleben ohne unsere kleinen Freunde. Hier alles da, Pepp und Ecstasy - auch noch rote Mizzos - bedien dich."

Erleichtert sah ich sie an. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich ihnen meine Dankbarkeit zeigen konnte.

"Gott ich liebe euch!", mit diesen Worten küsste ich sie und riss ihnen das Päckchen mit dem weißen Pulver aus der Hand.

Weißes Glück, holdes Glück. Eine wundervolle Nacht im Rausch war mir sicher.

Geschwind ging ich zu unserem Glastisch, holte eine Karte hervor und einen Geldschein, legte geschickt drei Lines und rollte den Schein.

Ich setze an und zog sie in einem Zug hoch. Aaahhh, was für ein wundervolles Gefühl zu wissen, dass gleich alles einfacher sein würde.

"Hier Ladys, bedient euch. Ich geh mich jetzt in Ruhe fertig machen, hab ja endlich den Kopf frei dafür."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich ins Badezimmer, drehte die Anlage auf und laute Beats umdröhnten mich.

Endlich Wochenende!

Während ich in der Dusche stand, dachte ich über mein Leben nach.

Es war eigentlich schon traurig, dass ich ohne das Zeug nicht mehr in der Lage war Spaß zu haben.

Doch daran war alleine _er_ Schuld. Schließlich hatte _er _mich verlassen. Ein zweites Mal und mit ihm seine Familie. Allein hatten sie mich gelassen, im Stich hatten sie mich gelassen. Und mit _ihm_ gingen mein Herz und auch meine Prinzipien.

Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an alles, was mir ein noch normales Leben bescheren konnte. In Forks konnte ich nicht mehr bleiben, es war mir unerträglich geworden mit all seinen Erinnerungen und den ständigen Gedanken an _ihn_.

Deshalb ließ ich es hinter mir. Ich ging nach New York und fing an Journalismus zu studieren. Hier auf der Uni lernte ich auch Laura und Lisa kennen. Die beiden brachten mir wieder bei zu leben, Spaß zu haben und einfach das Leben zu genießen.

Wir zogen zusammen und nachdem wir das Studium abgeschlossen hatten, fingen wir alle bei der Vogue an zu arbeiten. Inzwischen gehörten wir mit zum obersten Team und waren sehr erfolgreich.

Doch mit dem Erfolg kam der Stress und der wenige Schlaf. Zusätzlich zu meinen Problemen, die mich noch immer plagten, weil ich _ihn _einfach nicht vergessen konnte, war dies eine tödliche Mischung, die mich hinderte daran, auch mal abzuschalten. Abzuschalten und die dringend benötigte Ruhe zu bekommen.

Bis eines Abends Lisa mir, während wir weg waren, eine kleine grüne Pille in die Hand drückte und sagte: "Schluck!"

Ich war zwar skeptisch, doch da ich immer offen für Neues war, schluckte ich sie. Die erste halbe Stunde passierte gar nichts und ich wollte sie schon anschnauzen, als mir auf einmal heiß wurde. Wie benebelt war ich, ich nahm nichts mehr war.

Und mir ging es so gut, so gut. Ich war zufrieden mit mir, zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen, zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Mich plagten keine Zweifel mehr. Keine Zweifel mehr, warum _er_ mich verlassen hatte.

Ich tanzte einfach. Tanzte die ganze Nacht durch und hatte Spaß.

Seid diesem Tag ging es nicht mehr ohne. Ich brauchte es zum Spaß haben. Ich wollte mehr und ich nahm mehr.

Iiihh, jetzt läuft das Zeug den Rachen runter. Das einzig Unangenehme daran - neben dem Tag danach. Doch das nahm ich für die paar Stunden Glück gerne in Kauf.

Ich schluckte einfach schnell etwas Wasser und machte mit meinem Programm weiter.

Shampoo, Duschgel, Spülung und rasieren. - Wer weiß schließlich, wer mir heute noch begegnet. Hoffentlich wieder der schnuckelige Blonde von letzter Woche.

Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Ach, ich hab es vergessen. Na ja kann man nichts machen, ich hatte jedenfalls meinen Spaß.

Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund trat ich in mein Ankleidezimmer und überlegte, was ich heute anziehen würde... Hmmm... ich konnte Alice nun verstehen, Kleidung war etwas Wunderbares und man konnte gar nicht genug davon haben. Doch mit der Menge kam auch die Qual der Wahl.

Ich entschloss mich schließlich für eine dunkle enge Jeans, eine schwarze Corsage und schwarzen High Heels. Dazu lockte ich meine Haare und leckte noch Schmuck an. Danach schminkte ich mir die Augen dunkel und die Lippen rot. Etwas Parfum und Rouge.

Fertig!

Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn ich merkte schon, wie ich nicht mehr still sein konnte, wie ich mich bewegen musste. Mein Hunger und meine Müdigkeit verschwanden, ich hatte das extreme Bedürfnis mich zu unterhalten.

Das Zeug wirkte! Und wie es wirkte! Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt, es war wirklich sehr gut.

Gut gelaunt ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und sah mich nach meinen Freundinnen um.

War ja klar, dass sie noch nicht fertig waren. Seufzend machte ich mich daran noch ein paar Lines zu bauen und schniefte zwei.

Die Party konnte beginnen!

"Ladys Abendessen! Schnell bevor es kalt wird!"

Unser interner Witz. Als ob WIR was essen würden, wenn WIR weggehen.

Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen, kamen sie auch schon angerannt und stürzten sich wie die Furien auf das Zeug.

Ich guckte ihnen dabei zu und kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass wir heiß aussahen. Dies würde definitiv ein guter Abend werden.

"Auf Mädels, gehen wir! Bevor wir nicht mehr reingelassen werden, weil der Club zu voll ist."

"Hihi. Der war gut Bella. Als ob wir damit ein Problem hätten. Aber tu uns diesmal einen Gefallen: Lass uns heute auch mal einen von den süßen Typen ab. Immer bekommst du sie!"

"Tja was soll ich sagen? Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden wir lachend aus der Wohnung.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Und was meint ihr? Ist es einen Versuch wert? Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, damit ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben.**

**LG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freut mich, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat. Hier jetzt das nächste Kapitel für euch. Ist in Edwards POV. Eine große Herausforderung für mich. Das letzte Mal hatte ich ziemlich versagt, hoffe es ist diesmal etwas besser.**

**Alles gehört natürlich Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edwards POV**

Zeit.

Was ist die Zeit doch für ein seltsames Unterfangen. Je nachdem auf welcher Seite des Lebens man sich befindet, empfindet man sie ganz unterschiedlich.

Ist man glücklich vergeht sie wie im Fluge. Man nimmt sie kaum wahr. Ist sich ihrer nicht bewusst. Man genießt den Moment.

Stunden werden zu Minuten. Tage zu Stunden. Wochen zu Tage. Monate zu Wochen.

Doch ist man unglücklich, wird sie zum Fluch. Sie vergeht zäh, erdrückt einen nahezu. Sie lässt einen nicht los, hält einen gefangen.

Man denkt man hat schon Stunden in diesem Elend verbracht, doch waren es in Wirklichkeit nur einige wenige Minuten.

Zum Glück lässt jeder Mensch irgendwann einmal die Zeit hinter sich. Mit dem letzten Atemzug, den er nimmt, verliert die Zeit auch ihren Einfluss auf ihn.

Oh was beneide ich die Menschen darum. Ihr Elend findet irgendwann einmal ein Ende. Sie haben die Gewissheit, dass diese Qualen nicht ewig andauern. Sie haben diesen Trost.

Doch ich, ich habe nichts. Ich bin auf Ewig verdammt zu leben, auf Ewig verdammt die Qualen zu ertragen.

Alles war bedeutungslos. Die Welt war bedeutungslos.

Mein Leben war bedeutungslos.

Es gab für mich keinen Sinn mehr zu leben. Keinen Sinn mehr auch nur irgendetwas zu empfinden.

Denn ich musste meinen Lebenssinn verlassen, musste mich von ihm abwenden. Und mit ihm verlor alles an Bedeutung.

Bella.

Meine Bella, mein Leben. Wie sehr ich mich doch nach ihr sehnte.

Ich stellte sie mir vor. Ich sah ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, ihr Leuchten in ihren braunen Augen, die so tiefgründig waren und ihre erröteten Wangen.

Ich spürte ihre Aura, nahm ihre Finger auf mir wahr, roch ihren betörenden Duft, der mich so sehr nach Freesien erinnerte. Doch weckte er in mir nicht das Monster, sondern er besänftigte mich, gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Ein Gefühl von Heimat.

Bella.

Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt in meine Arme schließen, sie küssen, sie nie wieder loslassen.

Ich könnte einfach zu ihr zurück.

Ich könnte sie um Vergebung bitten. Sie bitten mich wieder zu nehmen.

Dieser Gedanke war so tröstend, so heilsam. Allein dieser Gedanke ließ mich erschaudern und ein noch größeres Verlangen nach ihr wurde in mir wach. Es war wie bei einem Heroinsüchtigen, der nach Stunden endlich wieder die Aussicht auf einen Druck hatte. Er nahm mich ganz in Anspruch, bestimmte mein ganzes Denken.

Es war kaum zum aushalten.

Doch eben nur kaum.

Ich konnte meinem selbstsüchtigen Wesen nicht nachgeben, ich durfte nicht egoistisch handeln.

Ich musste stark bleiben.

Bella, mein Engel. Sie hatte ein normales Leben verdient. Sie verdiente Kinder, sie verdiente es, alt zu werden. Sie verdiente eine Seele.

Ich konnte sie ihr nicht nehmen. Konnte sie nicht zu so einem solchen Leben verdammen.

Konnte ihr nicht das nehmen, was sie ausmachte. Konnte ihr nicht wehtun.

Doch da ich den Volturi mein Versprechen gegeben hatte, hätte ich sie verwandeln müssen.

Ich weiß, dass auch sie dachte, dass sie das wollte. Doch sie dachte es eben nur. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es bereut hätte. Dass sie angefangen hätte mich zu hassen.

Und das hätte ich nicht ertragen können.

Daher hatte ich sie verlassen. Die Volturi waren keine Gefahr mehr für sie. Sie konnten sie nicht aufspüren, sie waren nicht fähig dazu.

Doch sie konnten uns finden. Sie konnten mich finden. Deshalb war es auch eine zu große Gefahr, dass ich in Bellas Nähe geblieben wäre. Ein zu großer Druck, sie irgendwann verwandeln zu müssen.

Mit meinem Fortgehen bewahrte ich sie davor. Schenkte ihr ein normales, glückliches und friedvolles Leben.

Und ich blieb zurück.

Blieb in Einsamkeit zurück und verzehrte mich nach ihr.

Das Wiederkommen der Volturi war alles, auf was ich hoffte. Ich hoffte so sehr darauf. Kein Tag verging, dass ich mich nach ihrem Erscheinen sehnte.

Denn wenn sie kommen würden und sehen würden, dass Bella nicht da war, dass sie nicht verwandelt war, würden sie sauer werden.

Und dann würden sie mich bestrafen. Würden mich umbringen.

Und damit würden sie mich endlich erlösen. Erlösen von dieser Existenz.

Ich würde jetzt schon gehen. Denn schließlich hielt mich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt zurück. Doch Alice bewachte mich mit Argusaugen. Wachte darüber, dass ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Ich war gefangen. Ich war einsam. Ich war leblos.

Jede einzelne Sekunde war ein auswegloser Kampf. Ein Kampf, den ich immer mehr zu verlieren schien.

Meine Familie konnte mir keinen Rückhalt mehr geben. Sie verstanden mich nicht, sie wollten mich gar nicht verstehen.

Niemand wollte das.

Denn ich war ein Monster. Ein seelenloses Monster, dass seinem Engel immer wieder Qualen zugefügt hatte.

Wann würden die Volturi nur endlich kommen? Wann würden sie die Welt endlich von mir erlösen.

Ich war eine Bürde für jeden. Eine Gefahr für alle, die mir wichtig waren.

Jedem fügte ich Schaden zu, jeden verletzte ich.

Meine Familie litt unter der Trennung von Bella, Bella litt unter der Trennung von uns.

Was war ich doch für ein Monster.

Bella verdiente Besseres als das. Sie verdiente Besseres als _mich_.

Wie es ihr wohl ging, meinem Engel? Was sie wohl machte? Was wohl mit ihr passiert war?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Puh, geschafft. Ein ganz schöner Kampf. Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden. Aber vielleicht hat es euch ja gefallen. Tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz ist, doch dafür wird das nächste extra lang werden.**

**Ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen.**

**LG**

**Elisabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erst mal Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet. Wir sind umgezogen und bis wir wieder Internet hatten, hatte es eine Weile gedauert.**

**Alle Personen gehören zur Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer...**

**--**

**Bellas POV**

Nach einer lustigen und feuchtfröhlichen Taxifahrt kamen wir endlich am Club an. Dafür, dass wir erst ein Uhr hatten, war es schrecklich voll.

Eine unendlich lange Schlange hatte sich vor dem Club gebildet, doch da wir auf der Gästeliste standen, liefen wir teilnahmslos an den Wartenden vorbei und betraten den Club. Wir und warten...wann hab ich das das letzte Mal erlebt?

Drinnen war es dunkel und nur die Lichteffekte brachten etwas Licht.

Doch wir kannten uns aus. Wussten, wo wir hin wollten.

Noch während wir im Eingangsbereich waren, um unsere überschüssige Kleidung abzugeben, drückte mir Lisa etwas in die Hand.

Ich musste nicht mal nachschauen, damit ich wusste, was es genau war. Das Gewicht, die Form, die Heimlichkeit mit der es geschah... all dies war mir vertraut.

Ecstasy!

Dankbar sah ich sie an und bemerkte, wie sie mich glücklich anlächelte.

Ihre Augen waren gläsern...sie sah aus, als ob sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen hätte.

Was gut möglich sein konnte, den mir war sofort klar, dass sie schon drauf war. Das Zeug musste also sehr gut sein, denn es konnte nicht sehr lange her sein, dass sie es genommen hatte.

Mit pochendem Herzen schob ich die Pille mir schnell in den Mund und spülte sie mit dem Vodka-Maracuja runter, den Lisa mir zuvor gereicht hatte.

In mir kribbelte es richtig vor lauter Vorfreude. Wie sehr ersehnte ich den Zustand, in dem Lisa sich schon befand.

Einfach alles vergessen, einfach glücklich sein.

Nicht eine Sekunde an _ihn_ vergeuden zu müssen.

STOP!

Nicht weiterdenken Bella. Denk daran, was du alles genommen hast. Fängst du jetzt an über _ihn_ nachzudenken, kannst du damit nicht mehr aufhören und das chemische Zeug in deinem Körper wird deine depressive Stimmung dann nur verstärken.

Und das musste nun wirklich nicht noch einmal sein.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte ich daran, was letztes Mal passiert war, als ich dies zugelassen hatte. Heulend war ich im Club zusammengebrochen, ich schrie, schlug um mich. Niemand konnte mich beruhigen und stundenlang weinte ich nur vor mich hin.

Die Gedanken, die mir da im Kopf herumspuckten...oh nein, nicht noch einmal!

Jetzt wollte ich nur eins: Spaß haben und ALLES vergessen.

Lachend stürmte ich auf die Tanzfläche.

Das Pepp hatte mich in einen heiteren Zustand versetzt. Einen Zustand, der erforderte, dass ich mich bewegte.

Ich ließ den Beat in mir pulsieren, schloss die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mit der Musik verschmolz.

Langsam spürte ich auch, wie das Ecstasy in mir wirkte. Endlich!

Es kribbelte in mir, ich musste tiefer Luft holen, mein Kopf war wie benebelt. Mein Körper wurde schwer und gleichzeitig spürte ich den Drang, mich im Takt zu bewegen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen tanzte ich einfach weiter, nahm nichts mehr um mich herum wahr. War glücklich und zufrieden.

Irgendwann, es kam mir vor wie nach Stunden, nahm ich Lisa neben mir wahr.

Ihr Pupillen flatterten, ihr Augen waren glasig, ein dummseliges Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen. Gleichzeitig kaute sie verkrampft auf ihrem Kaugummi rum und schob den übelsten Gesichtskasper.

Man musste sie drauf sein. Man musste sie viel genommen haben.

Doch es war egal. Mir war es egal. Uns war es egal.

Ich nahm lachend ihre Hand und schob uns aus der Traube von Männern heraus, die um uns gestanden hatten und bewegte uns auf die Tanzstange zu.

Schnell kletterten wir auf das Podium, als unser Lieblingssong zu spielen begann: Why not!

Wir begannen uns zu bewegen. Räkelten uns an der Stange. Ich ließ mich an Lisa herabgleiten, um dann langsam wieder heraufzukommen.

An den vielen Pfiffen hätten wir bemerken müssen, dass wir einige Zuschauer hatten, die uns mehr als gierig anstarrten.

Doch in unserem Zustand war uns das egal.

Wir nahmen nur uns beide wahr, nahmen das Tanzen wahr, nahmen den Spaß wahr.

Während ich kurz nach Luft schnappte, die einem irgendwann zwangsläufig ausgehen muss bei diesem Pensum, bemerkte ich einen süßen Jungen.

Blond, blauäugig und athletisch.

Perfekt! Ein neues Opfer, wie Lisa immer sagte.

Ich wusste, wo ich meine sexuelle Gier heute Abend austoben konnte, denn dies war ein Bedürfnis, das mit den kleinen Wunderpillen kam.

Ein weiteres Problem von mir.

Ich wusste, dass ich niemanden mehr lieben konnte. Wusste, dass ich zu sehr verletzt worden war, um mich je wieder binden zu können. Und ich wusste auch, dass ich immer noch _ihn_ liebte, wie sehr ich es auch verdrängen wollte.

Daher hatte ich jede Woche einen Neuen. Ich merkte mir nicht einmal mehr ihre Namen, nahm ihr Äußeres kaum noch wahr. Sie waren einfach nur eine Sache zum Zweck, nichts, womit ich mich mehr beschäftigen müsste.

Hübsch mussten sie sein, alles andere wäre unter meiner Würde. Und sie durften auf keinen Fall rote Haare und goldene Augen haben. Vor allem letzteres war ja zum Glück sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Denn dies könnte ich nicht ertragen. Es würde mich zu sehr an _ihn_ erinnern, zu sehr an _unsere_ Liebe.

Mit diesen "Objekten" versuchte ich den Schmerz zu verdrängen, versuchte die Einsamkeit zu verdrängen, in der ich mich ständig befand trotz Familie und Freunde.

Und ein wenig war es auch die lächerliche Hoffnung, dass _er_ mich einmal mit einem von diesen Typen sah und eifersüchtig war.

Ich wusste, dass dies sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Zum einem würde der _er_ nie in einen solchen Club gehen und zum anderen würde es _ihm_ nicht das geringste ausmachen. Schließlich liebte _er_ mich nicht.

Vielleicht war dies ziemlich kindisch und lächerlich, doch das war mir egal. Das Gefühl, dass ich einmal _ihm _wehtat, gab mir eine ungeheure Befriedigung.

Ich begann dem Schnuckelchen zuzuwinken und zuzulächeln. Dies ging an ihm natürlich nicht unbemerkt vorbei, starrte er mich doch schon die ganze Zeit mit sehnsüchtigem Blick an und er bewegte sich langsam in meine Richtung.

Dies bemerkte natürlich auch Lisa.

"Bells...ich hasse dich! Immer kriegst du die Gutaussehenden!"

"Tja was soll ich machen", erwiderte ich nur lachend, "ich sehe halt hervorragend aus und habe noch dazu einen hervorragenden Geschmack. Eine gute Mischung, um einen guten Typen zu bekommen. Aber ich muss schon sagen, dieser ist wirklich besonders heiß!"

Wer mich von früher kannte, würde sofort merken, dass hier die Droge aus mir sprach. Ich mit meinen Selbstzweifeln, besonders seit _er_ mich wieder verlassen hatte... niemals würde ich so etwas herausposaunen.

Doch ich war im Rausch. Ich fand mich toll. Ich fand mein Leben toll. Ich fand den Typen toll.

Ich merkte, wie er neben mir stand und drehte mich um. Merkte, dass er was sagen wollte.

"Auf langes Gequatsche hab ich kein Bock!"

Und mit diesen Worten drückte ich meine Lippen gegen die Seinen. Überrascht sah er mich zunächst an, doch erwiderte er schnell bereitwillig die Bewegungen meiner Lippen und Zunge.

Dies war so anders als früher. So anders als die Küsse mit _ihm_. Hier spürte man nur Leidenschaft und Erotik. Es ging nur um den Akt an sich, um den Spaß. Keine Gefühle, keine Liebe und auch kein Schmerz.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich meine Augen auf einmal öffnete. Weiß nicht, warum ich aufsah.

Mir war es, als ob ich beobachtet würde. An sich nichts besonderes, ich war es gewöhnt, Blicke auf mich zu richten. Doch dies war etwas anderes. Es war, als ob mich ein längst verdrängter Geruch streifte. Ich einen Blick auf mir spürte, der nicht gierig war, sondern besorgt und voller Liebe.

Sofort als ich aufsah, bereute ich es auch schon wieder.

Mir war es, als ob ich ein paar pechschwarze Augen sah und rote Haare. Ich spürte förmlich _seine_ Wut und seinen Zorn.

Doch das konnte nicht sein. _Er_ konnte einfach nicht hier sein. Es durfte nicht sein.

Teilnahmslos löste ich mich von meiner heißen Beute, deren Hand unangenehm mein Hinterteil durchknetete und bewegte mich auf die Augen zu, folgte dem Geruch.

Als ich ankam, war natürlich niemand da. Vor allem war _er _nicht da.

Doch was ich fand, verstörte mich noch viel mehr, als _seine _bloße Anwesenheit es hätte tun können.

Ein Foto.

Doch nicht irgendein Foto. Nein, ein Foto von _ihm_ und mir. Ein Foto aus glücklichen Zeiten. Ein Foto, in dem man soviel Liebe sah und Glück.

Mir schien es, als ob ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Tränen schossen mir aus den Augen, die Beine wollten mir wegknicken.

Ich musste raus hier. Raus aus diesem Loch voller tanzender Leute, gieriger Männer und Drogen. Raus aus dieser Glitzerwelt. Raus aus dem Rausch.

Wie betrunken erreichte ich ein Taxi und ließ mich nur noch heimbringen. Ließ mich von unserem Portier in die Wohnung führen, nahm nichts mehr wahr.

Nichts mehr außer dem Schmerz.

Und was für ein Schmerz. All die verdrängten Gefühle, all die verdrängten Erinnerungen schossen auf mich ein. Ich konnte sie nicht abwehren und zusätzlich in dem Zustand, in dem ich mich befand, war alles noch viel schlimmer.

Ich konnte es nicht aushalten, ich musste diesen Schmerz bezwingen. Die Kontrolle wieder erhalten.

Doch wie? Wie nur?

Ich wollte mich loslassen. Einfach alles herausweinen.

Doch ich konnte es nicht. Konnte es nicht zulassen. Wollte mir diese Blöße nicht geben.

Ich hatte Angst, ich hatte Panik. Ich spürte diesen unendlichen Schmerz.

Wie sollte ich dies nur bewältigen.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank. Ganz mechanisch bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu. Meine Gedanken schrieen. Ich war mir bewusste, dass ich es nie mehr machen wollte. Doch wie oft hatte ich mir das schon vorgenommen.

Es war mir egal. In mir spürte ich nur eine unglaubliche Leere und einen ungeheuren Zwang, einen unglaublichen Druck.

Wie von Sinnen riss ich den Kühlschrank auf und stopfte alles in mich hinein, was ich fassen konnte.

Torte, Schokolade, Wurst, Sahne, Käse, Joghurt, Nutella...

Ich stopfte und stopfte und stopfte.

Ich fraß und fraß und fraß und fraß.

Nichts zählte mehr außer mit den Händen mehr und mehr in mich hineinzuschaufeln. Vergessen war der Schmerz, vergessen waren die Gefühle.

Ich fühlte mich stark. Fühlte mich unnahbar. Niemand konnte mir nun mehr wehtun. Ich brauchte niemanden. Brauchte vor allem _ihn _nicht.

Doch dann kam natürlich die Panik.

Wie viel Kalorien waren es, die ich in mich reingestopft hatte? 4000? 5000?

Ich wusste es nicht. Es war mir egal.

In mir war nur noch ein Gedanke. So schnell wie möglich auf die Toilette zu kommen.

Ich schluckte etwa 30 Abführtabletten. Steckte mir immer wieder die Zahnbürste in den Hals, bis ich das befriedigende Gefühl hatte, dass alles raus war.

Mein Körper verkrampfte sich. Alles tat mir weh.

Ich fühlte mich aufgequollen und sah ein Gesicht vor mir, dass ich nicht sein konnte. So fertig und nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst.

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte ich mich in mein Bett.

Ekel stieg in mir hoch. Ekel vor der widerlichen, erbärmlichen und abartigen Kreatur, die ich war.

Was war das nur für ein Leben?

Konnte dies alles sein? Konnte es wert sein so zu leben?

Ich wollte nicht mehr denken. Wollte nichts mehr fühlen. Wollte diesen Ekel vor mir selbst nicht mehr fühlen. Wollte endlich aufwachen von diesem Albtraum.

Doch wer sollte mir helfen können?

**--**

**So das wars erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.**

**Danke für die lieben Kommentare von euch, sie haben mir sehr gefallen und ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen beim Antworten.**

**Und auch ein liebes Dankeschön an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen.**

**Wie immer würde ich mich über liebe Kritik freuen.**

**LG **

**Elisabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alles gehört der wunderbaren Stephanie Meyer!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice POV**

Stille.

Eine alles ausfüllende, niemals versiegende Stille. Viel zu lange schon erfasst sie unser Haus, erdrückt uns alle mit ihrer schweren Last.

Manchmal möchte ich einfach nur losschreien. Losschreien und alle damit wachrütteln.

Vor allem Edward.

Er war immer so überzeugt von sich, so überzeugt, dass alles richtig und gut war, was er machte.

Wie konnte er nur eine einzige Sekunde davon überzeugt sein, dass Bella glücklich werden würde ohne ihn. Als ob es nun anders wäre, als beim ersten Mal.

Starrköpfiger, dummer Vampir.

Bella…meine kleine menschliche Barbiepuppe. Meine Schwester. Was sie wohl machte?

Ich weiß, dass sie Forks verlassen hatte, aber mehr leider auch nicht.

Traurig sah ich neben mich.

Und erblickte Jasper. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck guckte er mich an.

Für ihn waren die Stimmungen im Haus sehr schwer zu ertragen. Er nahm alles auf und bei Edward konnte er sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Wie wärs mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

Dankbar strahlte er mich an. Ich fühlte seine Freude, diesen Qualen für einige Zeit entkommen zu können.

Wir hatten schon überlegt wegzugehen, aber unsere Familie verlassen? Wieder alleine leben? Sie verlassen, wo sie uns am nötigsten brauchten?

Nicht auszudenken, was dann aus uns allen werden würde.

Wir mussten zusammenhalten, uns gegenseitig stützen. Denn litten wir nicht alle unter dieser erzwungenen Trennung?

Wie gerne, würde ich alles ändern. Doch ich weiß, dass wenn ich etwas in der Richtung unternehmen würde, der Zorn der Volturis nichts dagegen sein würde, was ich dann von Edward erwarten würde.

Er musste von ganz alleine darauf kommen, dass wir Bella brauchten. Dass wir sie zurückholen mussten, sie hier bei uns bleiben musste.

Doch wie lange sollte das noch dauern, bis dieser sture Vampir endlich diese Eingebung haben würde?

So ganz in Gedanken versunken, merkte ich erst jetzt, dass wir schon weit von unserem Haus entfernt waren. Jasper war zu taktvoll mich zu stören.

Doch so einen entspannten Jasper mal wieder bei mir zu haben, musste ich ausnutzen.

Ich wollte gerade einen kleinen Wettkampf vorschlagen, als ich sie sah.

Bella!

Doch konnte das Bella sein? Das war doch nicht möglich.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben.

Bella….was ist passiert?

**Neues Kapitel….ja ihr seht richtig. Endlich. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dass nächste wird länger. Versprochen!**

**Und danke für all die wunderbaren Rückmeldungen, nur deswegen habe ich nach dem ganzen Abistress jetzt wieder angefangen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alle Personen entstammen den Büchern von Stephanie Meyer!**

**Edwards POV**

Poltern. Leises Getuschel. Zaghaft wurden Möbel verrückt.

Geräusche. Lauter Geräusche in dem sonst so stillen Haus.

Geräusche, die meine vertraute Stille störten. Die mich störten. Mich störten in meinem Elend.

Genervt hob ich meinen Kopf hoch.

Wie lange sollte das noch gehen? Konnten sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum mussten sie mich noch mehr quälen?

Was war nur der Anlass für einen solchen Lärm nach all diesen Monaten.

Lange schon hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Leben hier erlebt. Viel zu lange. Seit….

Ich will nicht daran denken.

Ich hätte eigentlich einfach die Gedanken meiner Familie durchforsten können, das hätte mir das Verlassen meiner geliebten Einsamkeit erspart.

Aber zum einem widerstrebte es mir in ihren Köpfen zu lesen, da mir allzu oft das Bild meines Engels entgegenkam.

Meiner Bella. Als ob ich nicht schon mit meinen eigenen Erinnerungen an sie genug gequält wurde. Da brauchte ich nicht auch noch die meiner Familie.

Und zum anderen hatte ich es mir eigentlich vorgenommen mich wenigstens einmal im Monat im Haus blicken zu lassen. Esme litt doch sehr darunter, dass ich mich so abschottete von ihnen allen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

Und wenn sie mich schon nicht ziehen ließen, da sie zu sehr fürchteten ich würde mich wieder aufmachen zu den Volturis. – Ein nicht ganz abwegiger Gedanke. – Dann wollte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe haben. Meine Einsamkeit.

Aber ich hatte mich schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr gezeigt und so nahm ich das mal als Anlass diesen ungebliebten Gang unter andere „Menschen" zu machen.

Langsam, betächtig stand ich auf. Wie lange hatte ich in dieser Position verharrt? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich bewegte mich wie einer, der aus einem langen Traum aufgewacht war.

Ach wäre das hier doch nur ein Traum.

Ein schrecklicher Albtraum zwar, doch ein Traum, der enden würde. Und beim Aufwachen könnte ich meine geliebte Bella wieder in den Armen halten.

Doch ich konnte nicht schlafen und gewiss auch nicht träumen. Und Bella….Bella war weit weit weg.

Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. Versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen, versuchte die anderen nicht sofort wissen zu lassen, dass ich mein Zimmer verließ.

Zwecklos in einem Haus voller Vampire, wie ich wusste.

Doch waren sie alle sehr taktvoll und bestürmten mich nicht sofort.

Aber was ich jetzt sah, wo meine Tür geöffnet war, war noch schrecklicher für mich, als wenn sie mich alle auf einmal umarmt hätten.

Kartons? Koffer? Ausgeräumte Schränke und Zimmer?

Was war hier los?

Wenn sie wegwollten von hier, konnte ich es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Dieses Haus war ein Ort der Trauer und der Verzweiflung geworden, doch ich konnte hier nicht weg. Ich würde hier bleiben.

„_New York"_

Immer wieder hörte ich den Namen dieser Stadt in den Köpfen meiner Familie.

So, da wollten sie also hin. Nun verstehen konnte ich es ja. New York ist voller Menschen, voller Leben, voller Stimmung. So ganz anders als unser Haus.

Doch irgendetwas musste doch diesen plötzlichen Wandel erklären können. Warum wollten sie auf einmal so schnell weg von hier?

Nunja, ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich nicht, ob sie nicht schon länger mit dem Gedanken spielten, doch ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.

Wenn ich wissen wollte, was der Grund für all dies war, musste ich nur in Alices Kopf gucken.

Doch anders als erwartet, nämlich eine Erklärung für all dies zu finden, ging Alice jeden einzelnen Kleidungsladen in New York durch, der existierte. Als wollte sie verhindern, dass ich den wahren Grund wusste.

Dies konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Doch eigentlich war es mir egal.

Sollten sie doch wegziehen. Sollten sie mich doch auch alleine lassen.

Es war mir egal.

Ich würde bleiben. Würde mich weiter meiner Sehnsucht nach meinem Engel hingeben.

Doch was dann passierte, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Hätte ich mir doch mal die Mühe gemacht in Emmetts Kopf zu gucken.

**Emmetts POV**

Alice hatte mich schon vorgewarnt, dass es einfach werden würde, dass er nicht in unseren Gedanken lesen würde und deshalb keine Ahnung hatte.

Aber das es so einfach werden würde, nun das wahr wirklich ein Jackpotgewinn.

Ich schnappte mir ihn einfach und wie er sich wehrte. Nun, seine Kraft erinnerte mich eher an einen Menschen, als an einen Vampir.

Wenn ich es mir Recht bedenke, hatte er eh noch nie eine Chance gegen mich, das war nur sein blödes unfaires Talent gewesen.

Ha, ich war der Stärkere.

Und deshalb war es für mich nun ein Leichtes, ihn ins Auto gegen seinen Willen zu hieven.

Jetzt konnte es losgehen.

Auf nach New York. Auf zu meinem kleinen Lieblingsmenschen.

**So das wars. Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen.**

**Danke für all eure Reviews. Sie bedeuten mir wirklich viel.**

**LG**

**Elisabeth**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nächstes Kapitel…dieses Mal bin ich schneller. **

**Alles gehört der wunderbaren Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edwards POV**

Menschen. Lärm. Leben.

Ein pulsierendes Leben umgab mich. Ein Leben, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Fast erschreckten mich diese Leute. Wie in Trance bewegte ich mich. Schritt langsam entlang. Ging meinen Weg ohne jemanden zu berühren.

Eigentlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen in New York. Doch Dank meiner Sinne gelang es mir. Würde mich jemand beobachten, würde er merken, dass ich nicht normal war. Dass ich ein Monster war. Doch das tat niemand.

Niemand nahm mich wahr, niemand beachtete mich.

Und ich beachtete auch niemanden.

Ziellos irrte ich umher. Und doch schien ich merkwürdiger Weise ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen.

Es war, als ob mir eine unbekannte Macht meinen Weg ebnete.

Als ob ich jemanden suchte.

Menschen rauschten an mir vorbei. Ich sah ihnen allen ins Gesicht und dann auch wieder nicht.

Als ob ich jemanden suchte. Als ob ich ein bestimmtes Gesicht finden wollte.

Ein Gesicht, dessen Unversehrtheit mir alles bedeutete.

Ein Gesicht, das ich nie wieder sehen würde.

Ein Gesicht, das ich unbedingt wiedersehen wollte.

Was sie wohl machte?

Bella. Mein Leben.

Ich sah sie vor mir.

Sah ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Augen, wie ich sie nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte, so voller Tiefe und Unschuld. So voller Leben.

Sah ihre geröteten Wangen. So voller Leben.

Voller Leben.

Ein Leben, das ich ihr nicht nehmen konnte. Ein Leben,das ich mir für sie erhoffte.

Auch wenn es für mich Leid und Qual bedeutete. Auch wenn es für mich den langsamen Tod bedeutete.

Bella.

Auf einmal nahm ich einen Geruch wahr. Den Geruch.

Aber….

Ich musste mich getäuscht haben. Ich war zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen. Meine Sinne mussten mir einen Streich spielen.

Aber ich war ein Vampir!

Meine Sinne spielten mir keinen Streich.

Außer…außer ich wurde langsam wirklich wahnsinnig.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass das möglich war.

Ohne es zu merken, folgte ich diesem Geruch und fand mich schließlich vor einem Club wieder.

Laute Musik pulsierte heraus. Wenn man dies überhaupt Musik nennen konnte. Eher nicht auszuhaltender Krach.

Betrunkene Menschen, die nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne waren, strömten heraus.

Es widerte mich an.

Doch der mir so geliebte Geruch kam hier heraus.

Das war doch nicht möglich!

Meine Bella würde doch niemals einen solchen Ort aufsuchen. Mein Engel…ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig wagte ich mich herein.

Schlängelte mich durch die vielen Leute hindurch. War auf der Suche nach der Quelle von diesem Geruch.

Halb war ich mir schon sicher, dass ich nun wirklich durchdrehen musste. Bella war nirgends zwischen den Leuten zu erkennen. Ich hatte mich also doch nicht so in ihr getäuscht.

Die Erleichterung, dass sie nicht hier in diesem widerlichen Objekt war, überwog dem Gefühl der Panik, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte.

Wenn ich es genauer bedachte, hatte ich das ja schon immer irgendwie geahnt. Kein Vampir war so masochistisch veranlagt, wie ich es war. Das musste ja irgendwelche Konsequenzen zeigen.

Ich ließ den Blick noch einmal schweifen und mein Blick blieb an der Tanzstange hängen.

Eine der Frauen weckte mein Interesse.

Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich an meine Bella.

Ich blickte noch einmal hin, trat näher heran.

Und dann….

Oh mein Gott!

Scharf zog ich die Luft in meine Lunge ein. Als ob ich sowas nötig hätte. Aber es war halt Gewohnheit.

Das konnte nicht sein. Diese Frau konnte unmöglich meine Bella sein!

Wie um mich zu vergewissern, zog ich ein altes Foto aus meiner Tasche.

Ein Foto, was mir sehr viel bedeutete, eins, das ich immer bei mir trug.

Es zeigte mich und Bella, als wir noch glücklich zusammen waren.

Nun verglich ich diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Frauen miteinander und doch waren sie eindeutig dieselbe Person.

Doch die starke Schminke, die aufreizende Kleidung, der fast schon billige Tanzstil.

Das konnte sie unmöglich sein.

Und dennoch, war sie es.

Man konnte es nicht abstreiten.

Die schokoladenbraunen Augen, die blasse Haut, die Stimme. All das erkannte ich wieder.

Und ihr Geruch.

Tief sog ich ihn ein und unterdrückte leicht das Brennen in meiner Kehle.

Aber irgendwas, irgendwas stimmte mit diesem Geruch nicht.

Er roch anders und doch so gleich.

Langsam überlegte ich, woran es liegen könnte. Dabei sah ich ihr in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

Augen, deren Pupillen selbst für dieses Licht unheimlich groß waren und seltsam flackerten.

Oh, nein! Oh, nein! Oh, nein!

Nein, das durfte nicht sein.

Mein Engel! Meine Bella, mein Leben! Sie nahm Drogen!

Ich wollte laut losschreien, wollte sie packen, wollte sie schütteln und sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen.

Doch ich blickte sie nur wie erstarrt an.

Und dann passierte etwas, was mir das Blut in den Adern erstarren ließ. Wenn das bei so einem Monster wie mir überhaupt möglich war.

Sie hopste runter auf die Tanzfläche und begann wild mit irgendeinem Kerl zu knutschen.

Als ich sah, wie dieser notgeile Kerl sie betaschte, als ich seine Gedanken las, konnte ich mich kaum beherrschen!

Ich wollte ihn packen. Wollte ihn zerquetschen. Ihn langsam und qualvoll töten.

Ein Gefühl der unerträglichen Eifersucht erfasste mich.

Aber das hatte ich wahrscheinlich verdient. Ich Monster hatte sie schließlich zu dem getrieben, was sie jetzt ist.

Das Bild fiel mir aus den Händen, doch das kümmerte mich nicht.

Langsam, langsam bewegte ich mich aus dem Club.

Bella….

Meine Bella, was ist mit dir passiert?

**So ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.**

**Nächstes Kapitel folgt auf jeden Fall noch diese Woche, ich hab schon alles im Kopf.**

**Würde mich über einige Rückmeldungen freuen.**

**Lg**

**Elisabeth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Das nächste Kapitel, ich hab mich extra beeilt, damit ich es noch diese Woche schaffe. =)**

**Alles gehört Stephenie Meyer!**

**Bellas POV**

Eine Stunde verging. Zwei Stunden vergingen. Drei Stunden. Vier Stunden.

Tief seufzend drehte ich mich um.

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ich hätte schlafen können, nachdem was ich letzte Nacht konsumiert hatte.

Auch wenn mein Körper nach Erholung schrie, auch wenn mein ganzes Inneres danach schrie diesem Elend für einige Stunden zu entkommen.

Aber warum sollte ich auch mal ein bisschen Glück haben?

In meinem Leben gab es kein Glück. Nur Leid, Kummer und Schmerz.

Wann war ich das letzte Mal wirklich glücklich gewesen? Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal wirklich gelacht? Wann war ich das letzte Mal eingeschlafen ohne die Hilfe von Schlaftabletten? Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal keine Albträume gehabt?

Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Zu lange war es her. Seit _er_ von mir gegangen war.

Wie viel Leid konnte ein Mensch ertragen bevor er zugrunde ging?

Viel zu viel meiner Meinung nach.

Ich zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Ich wollte nicht mehr denken. Wollte nichts mehr fühlen. Wollte nicht mehr sein.

Doch ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich.

Ich bildete mir wahrscheinlich wieder nur etwas ein. Wahrscheinlich drehte ich langsam wirklich durch.

Aber es wollte mich einfach nicht loslassen.

Ich war es gewöhnt beobachtet zu werden. Gewöhnt Blicke auf mir zu spüren. Gewöhnt, wie ich begehrt und bewundert wurde.

Aber ich war hier zuhause. Ich lag in meinem Bett!

Wer sollte mich jetzt beobachten können? Wer?

Verdammt noch mal, wir wohnen in einem Penthouse!

Keinem menschlichen Wesen wäre dies möglich.

Keinem menschlichen Wesen…

Schaudernd setzte ich mich auf.

Nein! Stopp!

Meine Gedanken führten mich in eine gefährliche Richtung.

Nein, dies lag nur an den Depressionen nach einer durchgefeierten Nacht.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich aufs Bett zurückfallen und zog mir das Kissen wieder über das Gesicht.

Es nutzte alles nichts. Bilder kamen auf, die ich unbedingt verdrängen wollte.

Ich setzte mich auf.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Wieso sollte er wieder zurück sein?

Aber ich konnte die Anzeichen einfach nicht ignorieren.

Der Vorfall im Club. Die Augen, der Duft, das Bild.

Und jetzt dieses Gefühl des Beobachtetseins in einem Penthouse.

Ich brauchte dringend eine Dusche, ich musste wieder klare Gedanken bekommen.

Langsam stand ich auf. Es drehte sich alles, mir war schlecht und vor meinen Augen flimmerte es.

Mein Kreislauf spielte verrückt, aber das war ich schon gewöhnt nach dem Feiern.

Heißes Wasser prasselte auf mir nieder, langsam konnte ich wieder klar denken.

Warum sollte er zurück kommen?

War er doch nur ein sadistischer Vampir? War es ein neues Spiel für ihn?

Wie schnell bekomme ich die kleine naive menschliche Bella wieder rum?

Was würde passieren, wenn ich sie wieder verließ?

Stand er darauf, mir Leid und Schmerzen zuzufügen?

Wie konnte er nur so grausam sein?

Aber ich würde ihm keinen Grund geben mir näher zu kommen. Keinen Grund dafür geben, mich zu bemitleiden.

Er sollte sehen, dass ich auch ohne ihn glücklich und zufrieden sein konnte.

Während ich mich bedächtig anzog und dann mich gemütlich mit einem Glas Wasser auf die Coach legte, nahm mein Plan feste Gestalten an.

Ich zog mein Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer von Marc.

Ich hatte ihn einige Zeit gedatet, bevor mir es mal wieder zu Ernst wurde und ich die Sache beendete.

Tut. Tut.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Marc."

Stille.

„Ich bins Bells."

Betretendes Schweigen.

„Kannst du kommen?"

**Zwei Stunden später**

„Bells, was ist los mit dir? Warum meldest du dich bei mir?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, welche Frage du mir als letztes gestellt hast?"

„Ja."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck an.

„Meine Antwort lautet ja."

„Was?"

Verwirrt starrte er mich aus seinen ozeanblauen Augen an.

„Ja, ich will deine Frau werden!"

**So das war es erst mal. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Nächstes Kapitel wahrscheinlich nächste Woche.**

**Über einige Rückmeldungen, wie ihr es findet, würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

**Lg**

**Elisabeth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Das nächste Kapitel…wie immer gehört alles Stephenie Meyer!**

**Edwards POV**

Schmerz.

Ein alles verzehrender Schmerz erfasste mich.

Ich war der Annahme gewesen einen schlimmeren Schmerz als der, der letzten Jahre könnte es nicht geben.

Oh, wie hatte ich mich getäuscht. Den, den ich bisher erdulden musste, war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem hier.

Ziellos irrte ich umher, bahnte meinen Weg durch die Menschen, stoß sie um, brachte sie zum Stolpern. Es kümmerte mich nicht.

Viel zu sehr war ich mit dem Bild von Bella in diesem widerlichen Club beschäftigt.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Meine süße, unschuldige, liebreizende Bella.

Was war nur mit ihr passiert?

Ich beschwor das Bild von der Bella herauf, die ich verlassen hatte.

Was war mit dem zurückhaltenden, liebenswürdigen und zartem Mädchen passiert?

Sie hatte mit dieser nicht mehr viel gemein.

So selbstbewusst, so verlangend nach Lust und Aufmerksamkeit, so vergnügungssüchtig.

Wie sie sich auf der Tanzfläche präsentiert hatte, wie sie gekleidet war und wie sie sich bereitwillig von diesem ekelhaften Kerl hatte betatschen lassen.

Hätte ich nicht ihren unvergleichlichen Duft nach Freesien gerochen, ihre einzigartigen schokoladenbraunen Augen gesehen, ich hielte es nie für möglich, dass sie wirklich Bella ist.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben und doch war sie es ohne Zweifel.

Und dann…

Ich zuckte zusammen. Eine neue Schmerzwelle erfasste mich.

Drogen!

Sie nahm tatsächlich Drogen. Wie konnte sie nur? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren?

Ich war noch ein viel grausameres Monster, als ich es mir hatte vorstellen können.

Es stand außer Zweifel für mich, dass ich an ihrem Zustand, an ihrer Veränderung Schuld war.

Ich hatte sie zu dem getrieben, was sie heute war.

Wie konnte ich nur?

Gab es ein abscheulicheres Wesen als mich?

Ich glaubte es nicht.

Was hatte ich nur getan.

Ich war wieder vor dem Club angelangt.

Doch Bella war schon verschwunden.

Ich folgte ihrem Duft.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Obwohl alles in mir schrie, dass ich es ihr versprochen hatte, dass ich mich ihr nicht mehr nähern wollte, hielt ich meinen Kurs bei wie in Trance.

Meter um Meter schleppte ich mich vorwärts.

Die Leute um mich herum wurden immer weniger.

Aus dem Zentrum heraus. Heraus aus dem Gestank nach Schweiß, Alkohol und Drogen.

Ich wurde hineingeführt in die nobelste Gegend in New York.

Bella hatte es ohne Frage zu was gebracht. Doch für welchen Preis. Für welchen Preis.

Der Schmerz wurde immer heftiger.

Hätte ich noch ein Herz, es wäre schon längst stehengeblieben, um diesem Kummer zu entkommen.

Schließlich blieb ich vor einem noblen Hochhaus stehen.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich eintreten sollte. Verwarf den Gedanken doch ebenso schnell wieder.

Langsam und leise schlich ich mich die Hauswand hoch. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze bahnte ich mir den Weg.

Der Mond trat aus der Wolkendecke hervor und erstrahlte den Himmel.

Auch ohne meine besonderen Augen hätte ich alles erkennen können.

Schließlich im obersten Stockwerk sah ich sie. Sah meinen Engel, wie er dalag.

Erst schien es als ob sie friedlich schlief.

Doch dann sah ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sah wie sie mit sich kämpfte.

Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, die Schminke verlaufen. Sie krümmte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen und in dem riesigen Bett mit den vielen Kissen und Decken sah sie so klein aus, so klein.

Dieses Mädchen hatte so gar nichts mehr mit der Frau gemein, die ich vorhin gesehen hatte.

Dieses zerbrechlich wirkende Wesen, das so mit seinem Leben haderte.

Was war ich nur für ein Ungeheuer. Wie konnte ich dem einzigen Lebewesen, das ich ohne Bedingung über alles liebte, so sehr weh tun?

Was hatte ich getan?

**So neues Kapitel. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.**

**Lg**

**Elisabeth**


End file.
